Shinobi Key
by Dookie Overlord
Summary: Remastered version of Naruto's Key. hopefully I've learned something from past mistakes. Naruto becomes the key to the end of light and rise of darkness. Or vice-versa
1. Delve Deeper

First off I know this has been done, Key Through the Heart is an excellent work and is why I can't get the idea out of my head. Andrew Joshua Talon is an excellent writer and I don't intend to steal his work, but the idea won't get out of my head so here's my version, no offense to Andrew.

Yet again I'm retrying this, but I've thought through to the actual end at this point. So it should work

_**Bodiless voice**_

Normal voice

_Thought voice_

**Demon/Inner voice**

"Disclaimer, Naruto your up" Naruto drops from nowhere

"King of Mana don't own me! Now where's my ramen?"

"In the back"

"YES!!" and he jumps back to nowhere laughing all the way... weird

+Dark beach+

Two figures are standing on a lone beach watching as the black water laps up onto it. Both are average height, nothing standing out between the two, both are bearing long black cloaks with the hoods up and the silver draw strings hanging loosely. One sits as the other stands.

"What are we to do now?" neither look to the other as they speak

"Most of our group are dead, but I've found suitable replacements for each of them"

"Regardless of that Xemnas is gone, without his knowledge of Kingdom Hearts we can't succeed"

"We can, but before we can manage to, we need to rid ourselves of the Key-Bearers, Sora, Riku, Mickey, and Kairi"

"All at once? Sora and Riku have incredible skill, and the girl Kairi is learning quickly, those three are always together now, and the King is a mighty Swordsman as well, not including his mage and knight captain. We won't win"

"Do you believe we can defeat the Mage and the Captain?"

"Easily, but what would that accomplish?"

"At this moment... nothing, but soon that will mean a great deal"

+Konoha, Great Hokage Faces+

A mountain side over-looked a massive city, though the boy sitting on one of the great stone faces wasn't taking any notice of the city, his eyes were locked the sky above. The boy was blond with an orange pair of pants and jacket though the jacket was open revealing the black shirt underneath, as well as a pair of dark blue sandals but the most distinguishing feature which allowed anyone and everyone to recognize him was the six whisker like marks on his cheeks, three to each. His eyes were a cobalt blue with a bright fire within.

This boy was Naruto Uzumaki, a boy who loved pranks almost as much as his job, he was a ninja! His team had gotten back from yet another boring mission though, they had yet to do anything fun, just pathetic missions that were more like chores being sent by people that were unable to do so themselves, though usually the people were just too lazy. It reminded him of his lazy friend Shikamaru, and his saying came to mind concerning his missions, 'troublesome'. Even after the Chuunin exams they didn't get any good missions.

As Naruto sat back though everything around him turned black. He looked below him and saw a small platform a far distance below and coming up fast. Before he could yell though it slowed so that it caught him lightly. The platform itself looked to be made of stained glass, the picture in the center being comprised of the third Hokage, although he was younger in the picture.

"_**Can you overcome the darkness in your own heart?"**_

"What?" Naruto spun in place rapidly before running around looking for the voice

"_**Can you save the ones you care about and yourself?"**_

"Who are you?" He settled down and stood in the center just above the Third's nose.

"_**Can you fight the darkness? Or will you succumb to it?"**_

"NO WAY!! I'll never succumb to anything! Dattebayo!" Naruto wasn't about to let some non-existent voice thingy get away with saying he was weak!

The platform shook with his answer and shattered dropping Naruto below.

"ASSHOLE!!"

Another platform came and again saved him, this one of the second Hokage. After landing Naruto saw three platforms pop up around him, on one was a shining sword, another bore a shield, the third carried a staff, on the last one rested a single edged sword with a guard.

"_**Will you take the Sword? A weapon of great destruction. Or the Shield? Able to repel all. Or perhaps the Staff with powerful magics? Or the Blade to strike down your foes with unrivaled speed?**_

Now despite the grades and what people thought of him, Naruto wasn't stupid, the Sword was tempting but destruction wasn't his thing, Sasuke had dibs on that. The Shield sounded okay but he couldn't just repel stuff he had to stop it permanently. The Staff enticed him, but he was no good with most techniques. Speed, plus his stamina was a winner to him. The blonde shinobi raced over and claimed the blades

"_**You have chosen the Blade. Now choose one to give up"**_

Naruto didn't waste much time going over to the staff and getting rid of it, he sucked at most techniques which didn't interest him, so why not? Then again he could already take a pounding, and if his speed was up they couldn't hit him anyway.

"_**You have given up the Shield. You are unable to repel your foes, but can speed through them with ease."**_

"Hell yeah!"

"_**Very well then"**_ a door poofed into existence, Naruto walked over and touched the door and it slammed open and sucked him in, he closed his eyes instinctively and was pulled along. As he felt ground beneath him he opened his eyes and saw he was on the first Hokage's face now. Several shadows slid up around him taking shape into small creatures that twitched and scrambled around, their antennae bouncing and twitching with them till all as one they looked at Naruto, two dozen Shadows versus him. He looked at them then his Blade and decided first things first

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" and six other 'Narutos' poofed into existence. "What the hell? I thought I was making more than that, wait... the staff! When I didn't take it up... oh man... That's not fair I didn't get rid of it!" the creatures took no pity on the apparently distraught boy and jumped at him and his clones. With a yell Naruto struck with the Blade, knocking one backwards as he swung low at another and turning with swing brought it up at one on the ground and one in the air. His clones stuck close and took out whatever came at his back, one was overtaken and struck in the head and poofed away as the others repelled those around Naruto.

Naruto leaped over several and took his fight to the edge of the platform, swinging down and around and back to stave off the creatures as they charged him repeatedly never backing down. Naruto jumped forward into the middle to take them down faster, he kicked one in the head sending him flipping backwards giving him the time needed to make two new clones and spun in the air to strike one that would have been in the spot he wanted to land in. (A/N. Don't take Naruto's parking spot either okay? He'll Rasengan your car or truck.)

As he turned to face them again he saw a shocking sight. The Shadows were gone and his seven clones remained, wait seven? After making sure he counted them right he figured the more shadowy things he killed the more shadow clones he could make. It was just a guess but it made sense to him. That's all that really matters right?

"_**As you get closer to the light, your shadow grows larger as well"**_ _I really hate this voice... whenever it talks messed up stuff happens to me._ No sooner had Naruto finished that thought than a set of stairs appeared.

"Figures"

After climbing to the top he was now on the Fourth Hokage Face, Naruto felt odd about this one though, he looked a lot like him, which should have excited him, but instead it intrigued him. But his attention soon whipped forward to a shadow version of him come out of his own shadow. The dark Naruto looked blankly at him before dropping into the ground and spreading and shifting into a new form. It's nine tails waved behind it as it bared it's teeth and it's claws sparked against the platform. The black fox had yellow eyes that glared at Naruto with untamed fury.

"Hehehe, you think I'm gonna be scared of some wannabe? Okay Faker, I'm gonna chop you apart and feed you to some of those stupid pigeons in the park"

Faker for his part just snarled and pounced at Naruto who slid beneath it and pounded it's belly with the Blade and finished with a flourish as the fox was launched behind him. It fell hard on the ground and soon stuck at him with a tail and knocked the wind out of him. He recovered quickly and jumped back a bit before creating his three shadow clones again, one charged ahead as he ran between the two behind him and the front clone went down almost instantly as the surrounding clones beside grabbed him and chucked him as hard as they could at the face of the shadow fox.

Naruto unleashed his rage at the fox repeatedly in it's face before spinning parallel to the ground giving a vicious upper-cut that spun and flipped the fake fox onto it's head then back and settled on it side now dazed. Naruto took full advantage of this opening to assault Faker in the head. He got off several good solid hits before the fox on the ground righting itself into a standing position again, sending Naruto flailing through the air. Faker stabbed it's tails into the ground and a dark puddle formed beneath Naruto, his instincts kicked in and he rolled away as several tendrils whipped around from the puddle before disappearing, another puddle formed beneath him as he took the hint and ran toward the fox, zig zagging along the way to confuse it a little.

It yanked it's tails back out, lit them up with a dark aura and plunged all at once at Naruto. He blocked them and had a temporary stand-off with the fox before pushing forward slightly, his clones appeared around him and joined the effort before pushing them as one sending them back a little, giving Naruto and the clones enough time to swing all for Blades simultaneously shattering the tails away and all four charged forward for a charge. The fox was knocked on it's ass as four Narutos charged and stuck with a barrage that the fox could no longer withstand. With a final roar the fox fell and faded into a shadow once more.

Before he could celebrate though the shadow converged on him and his Blade disappeared.

"_**The path you have chosen will be long and difficult"**_ As the voice spoke the darkness started to cover his leg.

"_**You will go through much pain and your Will shall be tested over and over again"**_ it came to his stomach now

"_**But if you fail you will lose all that is important to you"**_ The darkness was at his neck

"_**You must keep your light strong to fight the darkness"**_ As the darkness covered his face the voice spoke one last time

"_**Forever keep your heart strong Naruto, I'm proud of you my son"**_

+End Chapter+

I'm alive! Sorta... anyhow heres the new version. He's only getting a single Keyblade at this point. I'll post pics on my profile. Hopefully this won't end in tragedy for me.


	2. More than a Dream

This chapter should explain a lot. The reason I put Shadow Clone Jutsu instead of Kage Bunshin no Jutsu is because it's easier for me to type in English. No offense.

"Your turn emo-bitch"

Sasuke poofed in "King of Mana doesn't own Naruto"

"Thank you, here's your diary back"

"Asshole, did you read it?"

"Damn right, you can go back to your unicorns now"

+Hokage Great Stone Faces+

Naruto jerked away with a quick snort and dazed look, "Whoa, no more super spicy ramen before napping"

Naruto hopped down from the monument and headed for the training grounds, he was going to meet up with team Gai, Naruto's team met them a few days ago during yet another of Gai challenges, what dominoes had to do with being a ninja was beyond him, but Kakashi set his up in the shape of a chibi-him reading a little book with a little heart over it. Gai's was of Lee.

Naruto was going to train with Lee in taijutsu, then TenTen in kenjutsu, and then he'd pass out from exhaustion. It was worth the effort though, his strength and speed and agility were getting much better and his aim was becoming exceptional. When he'd get there he'd be able to forget the bizarre dream.

Oh how wrong he was.

+Training Field 03+

Naruto found the group training as usual and almost immediately Lee was beckoning him for a sparring round.

"NARUTO MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND!! IT IS GRAND TO SEE YOU AGAIN ON THIS YOUTHFUL DAY!! LET US TRAIN YOUTHFULLY AND IGNITE OUR YOUTHFUL FLAMES!!"

"One, two, three, and four... four times, that's borderline abuse of that word dude"

After getting his hearing back Naruto decided to open up the sparring round with some shadow clones, about fifty would a good start.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

And with a poof where there was one there now were... eight.

"Naruto you are youthful but you are not youthful enough to defeat me with just seven of your youthful clones my youthful friend!"

"You said youthful four times in a single sentence Lee, that's gotta be a record"

"No twenty-three is the record, the scary part is looking back we realized there were only nineteen words in the sentence"

"That is scary, but why did I only create seven clones?" All eight took on a thinking pose with his chin raised and his thumb on it. "I've got it! It's that weird dream I had! It was real! Wait that's not good..."

"What are you talking about Naruto" TenTen was inspecting his head, likely for a hole in it.

"This weird dream I had!" Naruto started to wave his arms to emphasize his points. "First I was falling into this dark thing and a platform came under me, it had the old man Hokage's face on it and it was like glass! Then it shattered after this voice spoke to me! Then I landed on the second Hokage's face platformy thing and these four pedestals popped up with weapons on them! I grabbed the Blade and got rid of the Shield!" At this point Naruto made to swing like he had the blade and one sparked into existence in his hand.

The blade was a gray metal with several grooves from the tip down on either side, the edges had indentations like a house key with bandaging near the base. At the base of the blade on either side to two piston like objects on the guard seemed to defend it, the handle was red with purple hand guards on both sides, with plenty of room for using both hands. Last of all a spiked chain hung off the bottom with a silver coin at the end with a wolf crest on it.

"Then these shadow monster things came at me and I kicked their butts! Dattebayo! Then these steps appeared and I followed them and faced a black wannabe version of the Kyuubi! And I totally whooped it's hide! Then the darkness came out from underneath it and engulfed me then I woke up!" He was grinning like a mad-man and still didn't notice the Key-blade in his hand. "What?"

"Naruto you have materialized a sword! That is amazing and... _must not say youth... _that dream was real Fish-Cake!" Naruto and TenTen stared in awe.

"Lee... you stopped saying youth... and called me fish-cake. Why?"

"I am not deaf Naruto and heard and saw the way you two reacted so I have decided to not say youth as much, control and humility are important to being a ninja"

"That's great Bushy-Brows, but why Fish-Cake?"

"That is what Naruto means"

"Right... SHUT UP!!"

"You call me Bushy-Brows"

"True, then we should call TenTen, BunBun!" Naruto had a massive grin before TenTen glared at him.

"I don't miss Naruto, even a small target like you"

"Small, that just means I'm harder to hit than you tall people!"

"SHUT UP!! Naruto do you know anything about the sword?" TenTen asked as she quirked her head a little at the sword.

"Nope, but the dream said 'You are unable to repel your foes but speed through them with ease'.

Gai struck his nice guy pose and his teeth glinted as spoke his answer to Naruto's question.

"It would seem that our youthful comrade Fish-Cake here has chosen the same path as me! To overwhelm my enemies with my incredibly youthful speed!"

Everyone had a sweat-drop form as they stared. "STOP CALLING ME FISH-CAKE!! The idea as being on the same road as you Gai-sensei scares the hell out of me" Naruto shook his fist at Gai.

"Gai-sensei may be strange Naruto, but he is a powerful shinobi, and though I am loathe to admit a very competent teacher." Neji finished his answer and waited patiently for the others to recover.

"Neji, that's the most I've ever heard you speak! And you just complimented Gai-sensei!" TenTen couldn't seem to get her jaw off the floor even while speaking.

"In any case, I believe Naruto should talk to the Hokage about the sword, maybe she knows about it" Neji again provided a sage-like answer. With that Naruto said his good-byes and ran for the Hokage Tower.

"Neji was helpful and Lee stopped saying youth so much. It's a day of miracles!" TenTen said happily.

+Hokage's Office+

The Fifth Hokage was sitting peacefully filling out the hellish amount of paperwork left for her. The Fifth had a secret though, that secret lay in the fact that nine other copies of her were at work with her on the paperwork from hell. The sad part was even with ten pens at once, she still couldn't get ahead, damn this paperwork!

The Fifth surprisingly took it in stride, he seemed to just be happy at the moment. The reason was that she had just received a letter from the Wave Country, thanks to the Great Naruto Bridge commerce was at an all-time high, and when Naruto found out he'd party till his belly burst with his precious ramen.

"HEY OLD Hag!!" Speak of the devil...

Naruto burst in without knocking as always but before said old womman could speak an odd sword captured her attention. "Naruto... what is that your holding?"

"I don't know, I just have it, but first I had this bizarre dream!" And Naruto explained his story, and when the battles came up Tsunade started to wonder exactly how much this was going to cost her to replace the furniture Naruto was chopping up. "And then at the end this voice was like 'Forever keep you heart strong Naruto, I'm proud of you my son' and then I woke up!"

"Are you sure of this!?" Now it might be bad, even Sarutobi-Sensei would have had no idea how Naruto would take finding out who his father was, the man was great but had wronged Naruto deeply on day one of his life.(WARNING: SPOILER!! NARUTO'S FATHER!!) _I really hope Naruto doesn't know of Minato_

"Yeah! Hey old hag! Who is my dad?" Naruto started at a yell but became serious at the end, he didn't like being serious but this called for it. _Come on old woman, just tell me and stop squirming!_

"Naruto I'm not sure I can tell you just yet, we have to do some tests to ensure my theory is correct"

"Alright, but seriously Lord Hokage, I want to know" when Naruto is respectful of the old woman, that's the equivalent of the shit hitting the fan.

"I know Naruto, now about that sword, do you know what it's called?"

"Yeah! It's called the Fenrir! Hey Granny, how do I know that?" he held a dumbstruck look as he stared at the Hokage in question.

"Naruto, I believe you are a Key-Bearer" Tsunade walked calmly to his side, then cracked him over the head with a broken chair. "Stop calling me Granny!"

"A She-Hater? I thought that was a made up boys club"

"No, a Key-Bearer"

"Oh alright! What's that?"

"Someone able to use a Key-Blade"

"And that's this thingy right here?"

"Yes that's one of it's variants, I believe it's related to what's hooked to it's key-chain, but beware Naruto, the Key-Blade has been at the heart of salvation and disasters, be careful of it's power."

"Really? But then why can't I use all my Shadow Clones? I can only make seven clones right now"

Naruto took on his thinking pose again to concentrate, though that did little good

"The Key-Blade is redirecting your energies, you should find yourself to be much stronger and more capable than before, as your skill grows you'll likely regain your former clone count"

"See! That's why I go to you! You know everything!" A grin plastered onto his face marked his relief

"My concern Naruto goes towards the Kyuubi though, it's energies are also being redirected by the Key-Blade, for better or worse the Kyuubi now has a new way to pour out it's energies, for now though the Key-Blade is shifting it's energies without difficulty, but if you draw on them then the Key-Blade may not be able to save you" The temperature in the room dropped several degrees as she spoke, the fox had killed many in it's path, and if what he said was true then the incident on the bridge and in the forest may happen again.

"Don't worry Granny! I can handle that fuzz bucket from hell without too much trouble!" and with that life moved on.

For now...

+End Chapter+

Here's chapter two, my previous polls and such are off, no offense to anyone here but they were stupid ideas. My apologies for that.


End file.
